In this world
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: Life as a greaser is hard especially when you have to watch a brother without parents, but once Dean is jumped things change. A miracle happens. Castiel. (Just brought to attention, the setting was inspired by Outsiders and I forgot to give credit. I did not mean to it accidentally happened. I am sorry and it won't happen again.)
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't so easy in a world like this. It is constant battle to be who we want to be and survive at the same time. There are two different levels of world here. The high and mighty and the run down. I just happen to live the run down side. I don't have that many friends; most of them are just fellow gang members. I do have a brother, but he is more focused in school and other things like that he doesn't really get involved much. He only steps in when we have a fight or anything major. Sometimes I wonder how he fits in. He is not a low class greaser like me or a high class soc; even though he is different I would do anything for him, even die. I mean I practically raised him. My dad worked really hard and was too busy trying to get food on the table he didn't have time to raise us. It used to bug me a little, but know I know he did what he had to. Now he is dead. I just wished I had helped him more. I wasn't the best at watching Sammy and it caused trouble, other than that we had a pretty good life. Now it's different I am just about dead for what I do. I just have to say Sammy has it easy.

"Hey Dean!" I shift to see Ash coming up to where I stand leaning against a pole. Ash has always been a drunk, but he is real smart and exceptional. I am glad I know him. He has gotten me out of many issues. He actually lives with my close friend Joe and her mom Ellen.

"Hey Ash." I smirk at him as he stumbles and then reaches me.

"Sam has been looking for you. He called Ellen asking her if she knew where you were. So what's up why aren't you answering Sam, you always do?" Ash crosses his arm and looks at me.

"Uh, nothing. Just needed time alone I guess."

"Dean, that's not like you. You would be jumping on that phone call to make sure Sammy was alright."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought." I push myself off the pole and head toward where my house knowing that Sam would be there. "Ash, since Sammy called Ellen, make sure to tell her I am fine. I don't need her worrying about Sam and me."

"No problem, but Dean if you have an issue or need something, let me help. We don't need to lose you like we did your father, I mean Sammy needs you, we all need you. Alright man." I nod, but all I think is people can manage without me.

Walking into the house, Sam jumps up and rushes over to me. "Dean! Where were you?"

"Wow Sam, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Ha ha, very funny. No I am serious."

"Sammy I am a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, whatever. I can never get a straight answer from you." Sam turns and shakes his head, returning to his studies.

"So what did you do today?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What?"

"You're really going to make small talk. I can't believe it."Sam slouches in his chair and laughs. "I didn't do much, just studied."

'Now was that so hard? Did you really have to make that big of a deal? Anyway my day was uneventful. I worked at the local car shop with Bobby and didn't have any problems with high class."

"Good for you. What did you do for the four hours after you got off work?"

"I was thinking."

"Oh really?" A look of shock rises on his face.

"You are not the only one who can think and be smart." I smirk and roll my eyes at my conceited brother.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I ate."

"Well I haven't, so I am going down to the hang out to eat."

"Alright." I walk out the door with a small wave to Sammy and walk out the door.

I trudge my way over to the dinner which is about three miles from my house; boy I wish I had a car. I kicked the pebbles on the sidewalk and continued to think. Then something that normally doesn't happen to me does. A group of socs jump out from their fancy white GTX '67.

I start for my pocket where I keep my blade, but before I could they jumped me. Four jump on me pulling me down. Of course they grouped up to take me down, if they didn't I would have beaten them easily. They pushed me to my knees and reached into my pocket and grabbed out my blade, flipping it open and bringing it to my face.

"Hey Winchester, brought friends this time." My face was lifted to look up at the face of Zachariah. Man I really hated this guy. Ever since I turned down joining their gang they have been constantly trying to fight with me. What's even worse is now they are starting to pick on Sammy as well.

"Can't fight your own battles Zachariah?"

"You turned down ALL of us, meaning you have to deal with all of us." I sigh and shake my head.

"You know you are making a mistake I will get you back. You will not get away with anything."

"I am aware of this; I know you can't break that's why once I am finished with you I am going after Sammy."

"Don't you touch him you son of a bitch." With that Zachariah laughs and motions for Uriel the one who took my blade to hand him the blade. He took it in his hand and places it on my cheek. He slowly pushes the point into my skin and slides down toward my jaw. I grunt and snap at him. "You can do what you want with me, but don't you dare mess with Sammy." My insides where churning and my skin was boiling. Then I feel a kick to my side. Apparently Uriel didn't like me talking to Zachariah that way.

"Oh what we do to you will be nothing compared to what we do to Sam. Poor guy probably won't be moving much for a good while."

"SON OF A BITCH!" I jump up and yank the people of me and start for Zachariah. I managed to get one blow to his face before a stunning pain comes up my side. I look down and see that Zachariah had stabbed me in the side. I clutch my side, but don't fall, that is until Michael punched me in the gut. The socs started to surround me when I heard a scream, but it wasn't a voice I recognized.

"Stop! Zachariah, Michael, leave him alone. The socs shift and I could now see who it was trying to stop them. The first thing I noticed was his shocking blue eyes, then his dark hair. Who was this, but before I could find out, I passed out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys. So I was wondering if you wanted me to change point of views? If you do who do you want me to change to first?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The characters belong to the writers of Supernatural._

It was dark, the air around me cool. What happened? Then realization struck, I was stabbed on the sidewalk on my way to the café. Sammy! What would Sammy think? Where is Sam, Is he looking for me? Where am I? I open my eyes and the light pierces my eyes, causing me to wince. Once my eyes adjust to the light, I look around and noticed I was in a bedroom. I look at the clock and see that it is three in the morning. Well, I guess Sammy is worried beyond belief, I mean I was gone for two hours earlier and he called Ellen, I can't imagine what he is doing now. Now the question is where am I?

I shift my head and something catches my eye. I jump up noticing a person watching me from the corner of the room. I reach into my back pocket, but remember that Zachariah took it. I raise myfists up, but then I recognized the blue eyes. Slowly dropping my fists, He starts to smile, but only slightly.

"Who are you?" Nodding my head in his direction, he pushes himself of the wall and walks toward me. "Why did you help me? Where am I? Where is Sammy? Is he okay?"

"Calm down. I am Castiel. I helped you, because I could. I knew it was wrong to hurt you. You are at my house. Once you got stabbed I made the guys leave and I took you here in my car. I also cleaned up your cut a little. Sam is at your house, he is fine, the guys went to a party and didn't bother him. He doesn't know where you are or what happened all he knows is that you won't be back till morning."

"Castiel, you seem to know what you were doing." He stares at me blankly and shrugs.

"I guess I'm not completely useless. Do you want anything to eat? I have some soup."

"Sure." Since when did I allow people to take care of me? I should hate this guy. I mean he hasn't told Sammy where I was. I sigh and he starts to leave the room. "Hey Castiel, thanks." He smiles and walks off.

Man life just got complicated, who is this guy really and why would he really help someone like me? I sit back down on the bed and tried to relax, but how can I relax when I am in the house of someone I hardly know. I wait for Castiel to return and in about seven minutes he returns.

"Thanks again Castiel. Hey, Castiel is kind of a mouthful can I call you Cas?"

"Castiel is my name, why would you call me Cas?"

"Well if I am ever going to talk to you again I want a shorter name to call you and Cas is the first three letters of your name."

"Alright. You actually think we will talk after this?"

"I think we might. Where do you work?"

"I actually don't work. I volunteer at the church and at the high school. I would like to someday fight for America, but right now I have things I have to do here."

"Oh, what kind of things?" My family is kind of a mess right now and I need to be there to help keep it together. I mean I have to watch over Michael, Gabriel, Zachariah, and little old Luci. They are all a hand full and don't want to listen."

"Wait, you are saying that you are related to Zachariah and many members of his gang?"

"Yeah, I kind of am. I am technically part of the gang, but I don't feel comfortable with what they do, so I tend to do things my own way." I can't believe I was actually trusting this guy and then I find out he is with some of my enemies, great. I am just an expert at making friends.

"You say you do things on your own. Would you work with someone like me?"

"If I had to, yes."

"If you had to?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"That's not what I meant." Castiel sits down on the chair next to the bed. He brings his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them.

"I know I just make things hard for people." He smiles and I shrug.

"I guessed that considering you keep on mocking my brothers and playing a game with them making it impossible to get you, until last night." I shake my head, I was messing with them, but I was only doing it to defend Sammy and I. "Well Dean, do you want to go back home or stay here and sleep until morning?"

"I think I got to go." He nods and gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well you need a ride don't you?"

"I guess, I was going to walk."

"I can take you home, but only if you want."

"I think I can handle it." I don't rely on others to help me I got to do something for myself. That's what I learned and I have followed it my whole life. I am not about to change my ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys I still haven't heard anything from you guys. Do you want me to change point of views every once in a while or do you want me to keep with Dean. I also want to know what you think of this story, if you could leave a review that would be great. If you are wondering they are the same ages as they are in the beginning of season one. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural characters. The characters belong to the amazing Supernatural Writers._

I walk away from the house, slowly, coming to terms with what had happened. I don't belong anywhere near this area. I can't rely on others, I have learned that the hard way and I don't want to make that mistake ever again. I continue up the street, when I hear someone shout. Really can I just get home? I shake my head and run in the direction of the hollering. The lights around me flicker and then shut off and I realized someone was attacking another and they cut the power so no one can see, I know this because I have used this trick before, but never to hurt someone. I know it sounds weird I live in a world like this and I wouldn't hurt someone, but I believe if I try hard not to I can be a hero, I can do something good in my life. I pull a lighter from my pocket and l ignite it. The flame casts a shadow of light over the street. I jog down the road, until I see four figures in the distance. Three of the four shapes are surrounding the fourth, I saw the rapid movement and new one of the attackers was beating the poor surrounded person. I rush forward, intentions on stopping the abuse. The closer I get the angrier I become, the figure getting beat was non-other than my brother Sammy.

I lied I do hurt people, I don't like to, but I do, especially when Sam is involved. Now determined to defend my little brother I leap on the back of the closest attacker, pulling him down. My fist flies, making contact with the man's face. Looking down, I smile, the man was Michael. I continue to pound him, until his face was a bloody mess. I leap of him kicking him in the stomach and turn towards the others, but immediately I stop. They pulled Sammy from the ground and placed a blade under his chin, while I was beating Michael.

"Hello Dean." Zachariah speaks first. "I told you we would get him, now the only way to keep me from slicing his throat is you. You can join us and help us win the battle between socs and greasers or I can always kill your little brother and then all you're other friends and family.

"Are you really this cowardly? You're going to use my brother to get to me. Why can't you leave him alone and fight me one on one like a civilized individual? I mean really Sam didn't do anything to you and now you are going to take his life because of some stupid rivalry." I raise my eyebrows and laugh.

"This is the only way to get through to you and if Sam survives you will be distracted from the group, but if you promise to be part of it and dedicated to it we will leave him alone. I just want you to know if you disagree you will not only lose Sammy, but no soc will care about you ever and you will be beaten, and over time you will break."

"Guess I should tell you, but Castiel just helped me. He treated me after you guys jumped me."

"Castiel! He is a special case. He has never been fully with us, he doesn't belong, but yet he is still the favorite of our father. But I can say that after today he won't be helping you anymore."

"Oh so you're going to drag him back to bible camp just to make him behave the way you want him to."

"Bible camp wasn't the term I was going to say, but yes. I will make sure he does what is right."

"Wait? Are you saying that killing an innocent is right?"

"If it leads to success than yes, sacrifices must be made."

"Dude that's just messed up. You're nuts you know that, just pure cuckoo." I stare at him. "Now let go of Sam." Instead of doing what I said, Zachariah turns and punches Sam in the stomach. "Son of a bitch! Touch him again and you are dead." As if to test me he takes Sam's hair and pulls his head back, causing Sam to gasp. I race forward. "I said not to touch him." I kick upward nailing Zachariah in the chest, causing him to fall backwards; unfortunately he still had grip on Sammy and pulled him down with him. Before Zachariah could figure out what happened I yank Sam out of his grasp and we run home.

I open the door and let Sammy into the house, me in pursuit, shutting and locking the door behind me. I throw my jacket on the chair and walk over to the kitchen, scavenging the refrigerator for a beer. Taking the bottle to the living area, I sit down on the couch and notice Sam staring at me.

"What?" I take a sip of my beer.

"Dean, where were you? What happened? I thought you were getting dinner and then you didn't show up and someone told me that you were fine, but didn't tell me where you were and I got nervous and went searching for you."

"Sammy, I am 26 you don't need to worry about me so much, I can take care of myself. To answer your questions I did go for dinner and got jumped by Zachariah. Then they beat me and I woke up in a house, Castiel, the brother to Zachariah, took me in and helped clean me up, I got food and then I left. That's when I heard you. Now I told you that you shouldn't go out at night. It is dangerous."

"Dean, I am four years younger than you, plus you are not my dad, I…."

"I know I'm not, but I am keeping my promise. I need you to listen to me. I am your older brother and I am here to watch over you."

"What promise?" Sammy looks at me his face filled with shock and wonder.

'It's nothing. I just need you to promise me you won't do that again, I don't care if I am missing I need you to be safe."

"No. Don't do that to me. You can't keep shutting me out, and you can't keep telling me not find you when you're missing, you're my brother to and I want you safe, so if that means going after you I will."

"You will not go after me, you saw what happened today. I will not let dad down! I will not break my promise!"

"Dean what are you talking about?"

"I told dad that I would watch over you, even if it meant dying."

"Why would you promise this?"

"Because your life matters and I need you to live. I couldn't bear to lose you as well. Dad always told me to watch over you and I will. I won't make a mistake ever again."

"You won't lose me, but guess what you're the only one I have left as well and I don't want to lose you either, so I will continue to go searching for you if you go missing and there is nothing you can do."

"Fine." I look at Sam and sigh. "Well I am going to bed." I stand up and head to my room. Well that was interesting I wonder what's in store for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. I have not heard anything about this story, so I think you guys don't like this and I think I am going to wrap this story up in a few chapters. If you guys like this story and want it to continue please let me know, because I have a lot in mind, but I don't want to continue writing it if people don't like it. Thank you for reading and please review._

I draw in a quick breath causing my sides to burn and ache. Sitting up, my head spins and I immediately shut my eyes and lie back down in my bed. Last night was rough on my body and now I am paying for it. Reopening my eyes, I focus on the ceiling. Slowly the pounding in my head lessens and I manage to push myself up to sit on the edge of the bed. I clutch my side where I was stabbed last night, grunting at the soar pain. 'Man did I do something to my body.' I think to myself before lifting myself off my bed. My legs shake under my weight, but I somehow manage to walk. The kitchen is luckily only a few steps from the door to my room and so that means easier access to food. Turning the corner, I spot Sam already sitting at the dining table. As I shuffle into the kitchen, Sam turns my way. Matbe he won't see my pain.

"Dean? What's wrong?" I guess not.

"I am fine." I wince and that made Sam's face fill with concern.

"You are clutching your side and wincing don't tell me you are fine."

"Damn it Sammy! I am fine! My side just hurts that's all." Sam rolls his eyes and I know I was going to lose this battle, that stubborn ass.

"Why does your side hurt?" I sigh and lean on the counter with my uninjured side, facing Sammy.

"When I got jumped last night they didn't just beat me up. They took my blade and I think you can figure out the rest."

"Are you saying you got stabbed and you didn't tell me?"

"Yes Sam, I am. Now where are those damn pain killers?" I turn back to the cupboard and search through it until I find the medicine. Popping the lid off I swallow two and place the bottle back into the cabinet. Shifting around I see that Sam is still staring at me. "I know I'm adorable, but could you please quit staring it is kind of creepy." Sam's look doesn't waver and I moan. "Shit Sammy, could you please stop staring at me like that."

"Dean, I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you every detail of last night."

"I don't care about every detail, but getting stabbed is not something you should leave out. It could be infected or something, you should have told me."

"I didn't think it was important, all that mattered was you getting home safely."

"And you almost dying isn't. Damn Dean, you have no idea."

"What?"

"How important your life is."

"Pease Sam, we all know that's a lie. Now enough with this heart to heart crap."

"Whatever. Dean, let me see the wound."

"You don't need to mother…."

"I am not arguing, let me see it." I sigh and lift my shirt up and over my head, gasping as I do it. Regaining my breath I glance down at the cut in the side of my ribs. It was red and open, obviously it hasn't scabbed over yet due to it being an injury of last night. Sam sighs in relief, glad it wasn't infected. "Dean you didn't tell me you got stabbed, so who cleaned it. It had to be someone or it would surely be worse."

"I told you Castiel took me to his house. I guess he cleaned it."

"Remind me to thank him if I ever see him." I grunt in response, thinking back to when he had first saw Castiel. I didn't know him until last night, but I have seen him around. How does Sammy know him.

"Sam? Do you know Castiel?"

"Not really. I have seen him at school and that's about it. He goes to the community college." I nod, thinking about the blue eyed man and why he helped him. He said he helped me because he could, what does that mean? Not really wanting to worry about anything I let it go.

"Alright, well now that you have examined me I am going to get ready for work."

"You are not going to work in this condition, Bobby will understand."

"Sam I can't do nothing all day. I need to work."

"Fine, but promise me you will take it easy and if it starts to get really bad call me and I will meet you here at home."

"Deal." I head back down to my room to change. Once I am ready I hurry out the door to avoid any more conversations with Sam.

I walk down the street towards Bobby's repair shop. The shop is about four blocks, but with the pain in my side it seems like more. 'Man I wish I had a car.' I mumble by the time I reach the door to the shop. Pulling it open, I step inside and immediately I am greeted by the smell of gas. The corners of my mouth lift when I see Bobby cussing away at the car he is working on.

"Hey Bobby." I yell over the cussing and noise, trying to get his attention. Succeeding to do so, Bobby turns my way and gives me a slight wave. He returns to his work as if I had said nothing and continues with his profanity. "Can I help you with something?"

"I can't get this damn thing to start."

"Let me see." I take a few long strides and I end up beside Bobby.

"There is something up with the engine." I nod and bend over.

"Bobby, we have an issue with the ignition coil. The spark plug is burning it. We have to fix both." Bobby's eyebrows raise. "How did you miss this?"

"I… Sam told me not to tell you this, but he called me telling me you were injured, so I have been side tracked."

"Damn it. Bobby I am fine and Sam needs to stop worrying." I groan and march of to go find things in the back to fix the car. Grabbing a few things, I hear the door open and Bobby greet the person. Many people come into this shop, so I continue with what I am doing and once finished I walk out. Stopping in my tracks, I stare at the person who had entered the shop.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhmmm."

"Dean!" I jerk out of my shocked state and feeling my cheeks heat I run over to the car. "What was that?" I look at the black haired man who was staring at me and then I shift my gaze to Bobby.

"Hi Cas." I mumble and carefully place my gaze on the car in front of me.

"Hello Dean."

"You two know each other?"

"You could say that. We have known each other for a while, but didn't really register their presence till last night." Castiel explains as I continue to refuse to look at him.

"Oh."

"Bobby, he is the one who helped clean me up." Bobby just now seems to notice my awkward stance.

"Well that's great. Anyway Dean he will be working here now. He…"

"What?" My head shoots up and I glare at Bobby.

"I didn't want to tell you I was hiring, until I found the perfect candidate and Castiel was it." I sigh and run my hand down my face.

"Great. It is just amazing to have you as part of the team." I plaster a smile onto my face and reach a hand out. Castiel replies by shaking it firmly. I gasp, but not at the squeezing, but at how Castiel hand felt in his. Releasing his hand, I quickly nod my head and return to work. "So Bobby, what do want me to do while you teach the new recruit?"

"Actually I want you to show him the ropes and you can start with this car. I am going to go, I have to pick something up. I will be back in an hour." Bobby shrugs on a jacket and rushes out the door. 'Great, now what am I supposed to do.'

"Well let's get started." I smile at Cas and pull him towards the engine.


	5. Chapter 5

_So I have gotten review thank you for that. I have decided to change perspectives, so it won't only be from Dean's. If you guys could please take one second to leave a review even if it's to say hi or something simple along that line. Just so you know your reviews make my day, so if I could get a few from you that would be awesome. Thank you and here is the next chapter._

Castiel's POV

Honestly I had no idea I would see Dean again, I guess I should have figured when I accepted this job, but I didn't. I am not complaining, but for some reason Dean keeps acting skittish. I stand there watching as Dean 'shows' me the ropes, but I think he is trying to avoid eye contact or converstion.

"So once you fix this you have to test it out, so can you go into the drivers and start the car when I tell you to?"

"I think I can."

"Alright." I walk around the car to the driver's seat and climb in. "Okay start it up." I put the key in and turn to start and the rumble starts, but stops ten seconds later. Sighing Dean looks down and tweeks something. "Alright how about now?" I start the car and it comes to life."You can turn it off." I do as he says and then step out of the car.

"Wow Dean."

"What?" He raises his perfect eyebrows at me. His green eyes shine as ifhe knew what I was talking about but wanted to hear it from me.

"You did an amazing job."

"Well it's what I do." He laughs and crosses his arms looking at the job he has done. "God this car is amazing. I wish I had one like it." Dean runs his hand along the top and smiles. I feel myself get warm at his smile, it was great to know something made him happy. 'I can't believe I am thinking this way, I barely know Dean. Sure I want the best for him, but I don't know Dean very well.'

"Hey Cas. You okay?"

"Oh I am fine. Anyway what car is this?"

" '67 Chevy Impala. My dad had one, but we lost it. I have always loved that car and I want one, but I can't afford it. Many can't you imagine riding along a highway in a black one of these listening to rock and roll. If I had this car I could finally get out of this damn place."

"You want to get out of here?" Dean looks at me and shrugs.

"I do. I want to hit the road and see the country. I want to meet people, maybe someone special. I just want to be free."

"Why aren't you free?" I feel myself cocking my head to the side, which I do when I am confused.

"I have so many responsibilities. This town is a curse to me, my mom and dad have died and some of my friends, also I have to constantly watch over Sam and make sure we survive."

"Dean if you get a car would you just leave?"

"Most likely."

"What about Sam?"

"He has a girlfriend and I think he is going to purpose soon, so I don't have to worry about him."

"Would you stay if you had someone special here."

"Well I don't." Dean leans against the car crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't asking if you did, I asked would you?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on who the person is and how they affect my life. I doubt they will do much, I have been planning this for years. I haven't even told Sammy."

"Well I wish you luck." I smile at him, but inside I felt my heart drop at the news.

"Thanks Cas." He smiles melts. I look down awkwardly wanting to avoid Dean's gaze.

"So it's about 12:30. Do you want to get lunch, I will buy."

"Oh I promised Sam I would come home, because of my stab wound. He wants to make sure it is ok after a few hours of work. Hey but you can come and eat with us if you want."

"I'd rather not intrude."

"Please come. I don't want Sam babying me. If you come he won't be as overbearing."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Dean throws his arms up and shouts. "Well let's go, because I promised Sam noon, so I am already late." I nod and follow Dean out of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey y'all. I have decided to continue the story. I promise it will pick up. Anyway don't have much else to say except review. It makes me happy. Also don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism I don't get hurt easily, so if you see something in my writing that bugs you tell me and I will try my best to fix it. Thank you._

Sam's POV

I glance at the clock. 12:50. Where the hell could Dean be? If he blew of lunch because he thought I was being ridiculous I am going to kill him. I stand up and start to pace. What if something is wrong? What if he got jumped on his way home and is now lying in some street dead? Running my hand through my hair, I turn to see Dean walking through the door. I sigh and let my hand fall, then I see someone behind him.

Castiel's POV

I follow Dean down the road to where I assume Dean's house is.

"We weren't expecting visitors, so it won't be the cleanest place on earth."

"It's fine. I don't really care."

"Also it is…um…nothing like your house, since it's just my brother and I it's pretty small."

"Dean, I don't care what your house is like. If you feel so uncomfortable I don't have to come."

"No. You can come I just wanted to let you know." I nod, staring at the sidewalk. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so accepting?"

"I feel I have no right to judge others when I have problems myself, plus even if someone doesn't have much doesn't mean they aren't a good person."

"That's amazing. Most people give one look and decide whether you are worth their time or not, you are special to be able to do that."

"I don't understand. Everyone is flawed. Someone might not have tons of money, but they have a strong family while others maybe opposite. "

"Cas, are you talking about us?"

"Well you ARE exactly opposite of what I am. You may not have much money, but you have a strong bond with your brother. That is greater than anything I have. I may live in a wealthy family, but the word family doesn't exactly describe us. So I believe I am talking about us. "

"Your family life can't be that bad."

"You wouldn't understand, you live in a loving environment, while I don't. I am the weird one. I don't fit in and disobey orders given when I believe they are wrong. I am alone. I don't fit with my brothers or sister. The worst thing though is my dad is never here and he always wants us to listen to him, but he left us to fend for ourselves."

"What about your mom?"

"She's gone. Died after Michael was born." I cross my arms over my chest, still not meeting Dean's eyes.

"I am sorry. Oh, we are here." I finally look up and I was taken aback by the sight. The house in front of me is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Dean made it sound like it's terrible, but it isn't. Sure it was the grand house that I have, but that wasn't a home. The building is indeed small, but immediately I can feel the welcoming warmth that a house should have. I wish mine was like this.

"Wow."

"Sorry." I turn to look at Dean, seeing him rubbing his neck.

"No I mean wow as it is amazing." Dean's face lights up and I smile.

"You truly are unique. Anyway It's 12:50, Sammy is going to kill me. So let's go inside." I nod and Dean pushes the door open.

"DEAN!" I hear the growl from inside the house. "You are…" Then I step through the door and Sam notices me. "You brought a guest?"

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem?"

"No. I just didn't expect… never mind. Hi I am Sam."

"Hello Sam, my name is Castiel." Sam eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"You saved Dean. Thank you, but one question why are you here?" Sam flinches as if realization ofwhat he said struck. "Sorry that sounded rude, I meant how did you run into Dean again."

"I am working at the garage now."

"Oh, so you are the new worker."

"Wait you knew Bobby was hiring?"

"Yeah Dean, I did."

"Why does everyone know more than I do?" Sam shakes his head and returns his attention to me.

"So how did you know how to patch up my brother."

"Well outside of living with Zachariah, I actually have been working with medicine and other things, I do a lot of volunteering."

"That's cool. I am aiming to be a lawyer someday, but right now I am only at the local community college, but I hope I will get to Stanford and start up my dream."

"You sure have got things planned out. I guess it runs in the family." I glance at Dean. He is shaking his head no.

"I guess it does. My dad always had these crazy dreams, but they never happened."

"Well I wish you luck on your dreams."

"Well this is fun and all, but I am starving and prefer to get back to the garage before o'dark thirty in the fricken night." Dean shrugs of his jacket and turns toward the kitchen. Sam laughs and follows Dean. Not sure of what to do, I continue to stand in the doorway. "Hey Cas, you comin."

"Yeah I am." Sighing, I head the direction the Winchesters went. Why are they so welcoming? My brothers attack these guys for no reason and yet they accept me. Walking into the kitchen, I found both of the brothers with smiles on their faces. They were laughing and throwing food at one another. Man I wish I had this. I wish I had someone that cared for me. I wish I had this more than anything.

Dean's POV

I look behind me to find that Cas had not followed.

"Hey Cas, you comin."

"Yeah I am." I frown at the tightness in his voice, but immediately that fades when Sam starts throwing the noodles he had cooked the night before. I fight back until I see black hair out of the corner of my eye. The concern come rushing back. Cas was smiling, but the sadness in his eyes told the truth. Something is wrong with Cas and I intend to figure it out.

"Hey Cas, catch." I chuck some noodles at him and he raises his arms, blocking himself from the noodles. Once his arms are down Sam throws some and they hit him in the face. Both Sammy and I start laughing. Cas's eyes brighten and a real smile fills his face. Seeing his smile causes my insides to warm, finally I am doing something right. Finally I am making a friend, the right way.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys. Thank you to those who reviewed and I hope everyone else who hasn't are liking this story. I don't have much to say, so I hope you enjoy and please review._

_I don't own Supernatural._

Dean's POV

Finally I get the spaghetti cleaned off the floor. It is amazing that Sam forces me to come home and eat to check on my wound, but he leaves me to clean. He said he needed to grab some things upstairs before we eat. Luckily Cas was here, even though I told him not to help he insisted.

"I made the mess as well. The least I can do is help clean it up." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thanks Cas." I look around the kitchen content with our work.

"No problem."

"Man, I am starving. If Sam doesn't get down here we might just eat without him!" I yell the last part trying to get Sam to hurry.

"I am right here." Sam walks through the entrance to the kitchen and raises his eyebrows at me. "Why are you so impatient?"

"Well considering it is 1:15 and I haven't eaten, I could be grumpier." I smile and turn towards the fridge, pulling out the hamburger fixings. "Cas, do you like hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers are fantastic."

"Great. I will startup the patties. Sam could you get everything else set out?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Castiel looks at me.

"No you just have to wait." He nods and continues to stand next to the counter across from me. Sam shuffles out of the room to set the table, causing me to turn away from Cas.

We sit at the table, silently eating our burgers. BOOM, the front door slams shut, immediately I am up and moving. I grab the gun that sits on the counter, ready for anything. Slowly I push myself against the wall, waiting for the person to turn my way.

A figure appears in the corner of my eye. Twisting, I grab the figure, kneeing it in the stomach.

"God Dean, can you please not do that." I look down at the face and I see a grimace on the face of none other than Joe. "I need to remember to tell you I am coming, because the whole walking in thing is going to kill me."

"Sorry, I didn't expect you."

"Of course you didn't expect me I didn't tell you I was coming." She smiles at me and walks past me to where Sam and Cas are eating.

"Hey Joe." Sam smiles, but her eyes weren't on him.

"Who is this?" She points at Cas.

"This is Castiel." Her eyes widen and she starts toward him. Joe pulls Castiel out of the seat and punches him in the face. "Wow Joe calm down." I run over, pulling her off of Cas.

"I hate you!" She yells at him and I carry her out of the room.

"Joe, what was that?"

"Why is he here?"

"I asked you a question first."

"Well I don't feel like answering."

"Then I won't answer yours."

"Fine. I am mad at him."

"I can see that and that's not what I meant."

" Well that's what you asked. Now answer me." I sigh and roll my eyes at her ability to slip through things.

"He works with me, I invited him for lunch."

"Why would you do that?"

"He saved my life. Also he is very nice once you get to know him."She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Dean he can't be trusted."

"I think he can. Why wouldn't he be? What aren't you telling me?"

"His father left mine to die." Joe pushes me and walks out of the house.

_I know it's a short chapter, sorry. Anyway I decided to twist the story some. I know it's John who got Joe's dad killed, but I decided it would be interesting if it was Castiel's dad. Please Review. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys. Thank you YoungHopeful for reviewing, I love you. Please continue reviewing. I hope all you enjoy and review. _

Dean's POV

I try to move, but my body seemed unable. Why would Joe tell me something like this? She can't be lying. She wouldn't lie to me.Finally I manage to move. I bite my lip and storm into the kitchen. I march over to where Cas sits now on the floor. I grab the collar of his trench coat, pulling him up towards my face. Fear fills his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I push him up against the wall my voice cracking slightly from the emotion.

` "I don't know what you're talking about." The fear in his eyes seem to get brighter with his confusion.

"Don't you lie to me, not to me!"

"Dean, I have no idea what you mean."

"Joe said your father killed hers." Cas's fear disappears and a grim look replaces it.

"I don't remember much. I am only a few years older than Joe and she was about four when her father passed away. I remember sitting in the car, waiting. My dad and hers were best friends, but for some reason they went in together and only my dad came out. All I know is my dad has never been the same since." My grip loosens on his shirt when I realize he is telling the truth. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. It didn't come up in our conversation and I did not intend to see Joe. I think I should go. I have disturbed your meal and I have already gotten you in trouble with some of your closest friends." Cas starts to walk around me, but I grab his arm.

"Castiel, it is fine. Joe is practically family, she won't stay mad forever, as for friendships, you are now my friend and I invited you to lunch, so you didn't disturb anything." I stare into the piercing blue eyes, pleading.

"I should not stay."

"Please stay. I mean you will have to see me at work, so what is the difference."

"There we only have to collaborate as co-workers, instead of as friends."

"I want you to stay, alright. You are part of the Winchester family, if you work with us you become one of us, there is no choice. We are now friends."

"But…"

"There is no argument here." Castiel's shoulders slump and he looks to Sam for help, but Sam only smiles and nods. "See even Sam agrees with me."

"Fine."

"Good now let's finish eating." Sitting down we continue to eat, but I couldn't stop glancing at Castiel. Something about him is special, sure he is kind and his eyes are nothing like I have ever seen before, but there is something else. Castiel is hiding something and as long as I don't know what it is, I can't completely trust, but for some reason I feel I can. I am going to figure this secret out. I am going to get closer to Castiel. "Hey Cas, earlier you said your dad and Joes went in and her dad never came out. Where were you? What did they enter? What were they doing?"

"I don't know Dean."

"You never asked?" Cas shakes his head and stares at me his head slightly tilted.

"My dad is not the easiest person to talk to, especially on that matter. I would never ask him those questions."

"Why not?"

"Dean, I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"What other time would be good for you, I mean we are just sitting here."

"I don't…"

"Cas, please."

"My dad left okay! He disappeared about two years after that happened. He got angry; he punished those who did not listen to him. He banished my brother, he… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"What did he do to you?"

"I need to go." Cas quickly stands up and hurries out of the room. I jump up and start to follow him.

"Dean!" I turn and I see Sammy staring at me. "Let him go, you already pressured him enough." I sigh and nod, knowing Sam was right, but I didn't want Cas to be alone.

"Sam, do you think I just messed up our relationship?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him."

"Alright."

"Why do you care so much?"

"What?"

"Well you just met the guy and you are acting, I don't know weird."

"Weird, how?"

"I don't know you seem very protective of him and caring. I have never seen you act this way to someone besides me.

"Ok so maybe I have a new friend and I am concerned that he is not alright, what is wrong with that?"

"I think it's more than that."

"Ok, whatever. I am going back to work and no you cannot check my wound, because I am leaving right now." I grab my leather coat and storm out of the house.

Cas's POV

Why would Dean pressure me into answering all those questions? I guess he is not as trust worthy as I thought. I don't know why I care so much, it's not like we will actually talk much outside of at work anymore. He only invited me to lunch, because he was trying to be nice to me on my first day. For some reason though, I can't help but hope we will still be friends and that I haven't ruined everything.

I step inside Bobby's shop and head to the back where the car we are working on is.

"'bout time you idgits returned."I tilt my head to the side as Bobby steps out from behind the car. "It is 2:30, where have you been? Where is Dean?"

"We had lunch at his place and things happened and I left. I don't know where Dean is."

"I am right here." Dean walks in behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"Finally. I didn't know hiring him would cause you to go full flirt mode and skip the job." Bobby shakes his head and walks away. I feel my cheeks start to warm up, Bobby thinks Dean was flirting, with me. I glance to the side and I see that Dean is also is blushing, but I don't say anything.

"Hey." He turns toward me and smiles slightly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't think and I just, I hope it didn't ruin anything."

"It is past. I prefer if we did not talk about anything that happened earlier."

"What about our pasta war?"Dean smile widens and the sadness that filled his eyes disappeared.

"Fine you can tell people about how you got beat by me and pasta, and how you got stuff all over my trench coat."

"You did not beat me."

"You were covered from head to toe in pasta."

"That is because Sam helped you."

"True, I should thank him for that." I smile and Dean laughs.

"So are we still friends?"

"Yes we are." I feel my heart warm at those words. The freckled face, green eyed Dean Winchester is my friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys. I don't have anything to say except thanks to YoungHopeful for reviewing and I dedicate this chapter to you, because your reviews always make me smile._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural_

Cas's POV

Weeks have passed and I haven't been happier. I have spent most of my time with Dean and he is amazing. It is great to hear the stories he shares with me and his dreams for the future. He still wishes to leave and that makes me sad, but I don't think about it.

"Castiel, are you okay?" Dean looks at me genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've just been really quiet."

"I am just listening intently to your story." Dean smiles and lays back down in the grass. I look up at the sky above us. It is weird how silent and peaceful the world is when you are content.

"Cas, why don't you talk about your past? I am constantly telling you stories of mine. I even tell you my goals and dream for the future, but I hear nothing about yours." Dean shifts so he lies on his side and I do the same so we now face each other.

"My past is not worth sharing, as for the future I don't think I will ever make it out of this place. I doubt I will have anything special in the future."

"Why would you say that? You have so much potential, you deserve to get out of here and find a life of your own. You deserve to be happy."

"I don't think so."

"Why do you keep putting yourself down?"

"If you knew my past you would hate me and would agree that I don't deserve a happy ending."

"I could never do that to you. Even if you have the most horrific thing in the past that is in the past and is not who you are now. Right now is what matters, Cas and you are the sweetest, funniest person I have ever met." Dean stares at me and I see something in his eyes that told me he meant every word he said. "Now what are your dreams?"

"I have always wanted to have a home, a family, I want to go home every day with a smile on my face and find the person I love there. I want to be able to comfort someone, but I also want someone to be able to comfort me. I want to be happy."

"That is a beautiful dream and I hope and wish with all my heart that you get it. I don't think I could ever settle down and have a family, but I hope someday I might."

"I hope so to." With that we both continue to stare into one another's eyes in silence.

Dean's POV

I know it has only been a few weeks, but for some reason I have never felt so comforted, trusting, and loved than I have with Castiel. His smile bright and beautiful, his eyes even more so, but Castiel still has his secrets. I don't mind that he does, those are for him to keep, but I just wished he trusted me enough to tell them to me. I lay in my bed and I stare up at the ceiling, thinking of the blue eyed man and our conversation from earlier. Did Cas really think that low of himself? Did he really want a home and a family? Does he feel like he doesn't have a home or family? Eventually my eyes drop and I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Knock, Knock.

"Hmm." I roll over in my bed ignoring the knock at my door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Damn it Sammy I am trying to sleep!"

"It's not Sam." I sit up and smile at the sound of the familiar low voice. I get up and walk over to the door, opening it up.

"Cas, what are you doing here so early?"

"Dean it's two in the afternoon."

"Your point being." Cas shakes his head and sighs.

"Anyway I came by to wish you a happy birthday."

"What?"

"It's your birthday Dean."

"Oh. I kind of forgot, considering I just woke up."

"Yeah, Sam told me you were still asleep, but I decided you have to get up sometime and you should enjoy at least a little of your birthday."

"I would have enjoyed it if you let me sleep, plus we have nothing planned."

"Well I think you will enjoy it more while you are awake and you do know."

"What? NO!"

"Please Dean. I have everything planned out."

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprise."

"Well you will like this one." Cas starts walking away.

"I doubt it." I mumble and follow him. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to be in the living area, get ready for the day, I will be waiting." I huff and head back into my room and to the bathroom.

I step into the living area and I see Castiel is asleep on the couch. I stand there, smiling at the unconscious form curled up in a ball on my couch. I walk over and sit down next to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. I slowly started to shake him, but instead Cas leans into my hand.

"Cas." Slowly the blue eyes appear. "Hey you fell asleep. Do you want anything?"

"No I am good. Actually I think it's time to show you the first part of the surprise."

"There are parts?" Cas rolls his eyes and stands up. He grabs my arms and pulls me up as well. Dragging me behind him, he opens the door.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Ok. Fine." I cover my eyes and let Castiel lead me to where I guess was the street. Why would he make me close my eyes to go to the street?

"Okay open." I open my eyes and immediately my jaw drops.

"Cas! What did you do?"

"It's yours Dean." I smile and hug Castiel.

"Thank you." I let go and walk over to the shimmering black body. The car in front of me was the best thing I could ever imagine. I run my hand over the body and smile even wider. "Cas, I can't believe you got me a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Well I wanted you to fulfill your dreams and this was the way to start."

"Cas you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for, but you didn't need to buy me a car. Plus now I have a car that means the sooner I am leaving, what about you? What do you want in return?"

"Just for you to remember me as who I am now when you leave and not who I was in the past. I also want you to enjoy the rest of your birthday, because I have more for you."

` "You have more for me, Cas this is enough. I could never repay and I would never forget you. Actually Cas I was wondering, do you want to go with me?" I stare straight into his eyes and he starts to tear up.

"Of course I will Dean. You are repaying me right here." Cas rushes over and wraps his arms around me and I don't hesitate to return the hug. "Why would you invite me? It is your dream, plus you don't even now half of who I am."

"Because I couldn't imagine going anywhere without you. Plus traveling with you I might gain your trust and you will tell me your history."

"I do trust you." He tilts his head confused by why I would say that.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"That was the other part of your birthday present."

"Well I just ruined the surprise."

"It's ok."

"I have a surprise for you." I whisper in Cas's ear and before he could reply I crash my lips into his.

_Hey, so there it was. I know that Dean and Cas just met, but you will see what I am doing, plus I thought it would be cute if Dean gave Cas a little surprise after the big surprise. I hope you enjoyed and next chapter you will discover Castiel's past or some of it. Thank you for reading and I love you. Please review. Tell me what you think of Cas and Dean. Tell me what you think Cas did that was so horrible. Tell me what you like or didn't like. Thank you. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, so I bet you guys loved the ending to my last chapter. Anyway I want to thank YoungHopeful and Jenna Rudder for reviewing. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and this chapter is for you. Sorry it is a day late._

Cas's POV

The softness catches me by surprise. His lips are so smooth that I couldn't imagine any lips being softer than his. I lean in to the kiss and Dean wraps his arms around me, one on back the other placed on my neck. Even though our kiss is not forceful it is passionate and the best kiss I could ever ask for. We separate, breathless, our foreheads touching.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"For what?"

"Making my day. Making me happy." I smile.

"It's my pleasure."

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"You realize that that was my first kiss."

"Really? Wow that is surprising."

"I don't understand. How is that surprising?"

"Cas, you are the most attractive, sweet, and smartest person I have ever met. I am surprised no girl has found you interesting." Dean smiles at me. Placing my arms around Dean's neck, I pull him towards me.

"You find me attractive?"

"Hell yes."

"Dean, I didn't ever find anyone I loved, that is why I never kissed anyone. You are the first person I have ever truly cared for." Dean's eyes sparkle.

"Wow that makes me feel great. I hope I am sufficient and worthy, because honestly I haven't felt this way before. I hope your first kiss was alright."

"It was perfect. Dean you are perfect, not literally, but I mean…" Dean smirks and kisses me.

"I know what you mean."

"What are we going to tell Sam?"Dean's smile fades.

"I never actually thought I would get a car. I never thought I would leave, especially with someone else. Man, I have been so ready to leave I have never actually thought of this part."

"Well you don't have to do it alone." I grab Dean's hand, smiling. "Now are you ready for the second part of your gift."

"Since I am going to be traveling with you, I should know your past."

"I agree. Now get into the car I am going to take you to lunch and I will talk to you there."

"Fine, but I get to drive."

"You don't know where we are eating."

"You could tell me."

"But I won't." I smirk and take the keys climbing into the front seat. Dean shakes his head and gets into the passenger seat.

Dean's POV

I can't help but glance at the man sitting behind the wheel. First off he is beautiful, second I get to know who he is, and lastly he is mine and sitting in the Impala with him felt right. I can't believe this is what the future will be like.

"I don't understand why you are doing this."

"Because you need to know, plus like I said earlier I care for you."

"I know and I am glad, but I don't want you to feel obliged to tell me and I definitely don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Dean, I want to do this. I am doing this for you."

"I just don't want to scare you off."

"You won't." I grin, but Cas does not return it.

"What's up?"

"The sky."

"No shit sherlock, but I mean, what's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing what matters most." Castiel shrugs and turn into a parking lot. I let it go.

"Damn it Cas."

"What?"

"Mariscos, really?"

"You are not happy."

"No I am, but I can never repay you for this. I mean a car, an expensive lunch, and I get to know you better, this all way too much."

"I come from a wealthy family; if I use it I would use it on you. Plus you don't need to repay me, having a friend is more than I could ask for."

"Friends?" I grab Cas's hand and he smiles. "Last time I checked we were more than friends, but I could be wrong."

"You are wrong Dean."

"Oh." I start to take my hand away from his, but Cas only squeezes it.

"We are so much more than friends, but I don't know how that is going to last once you now my back story."

"Nothing can change the way I feel." I squeeze his hand in return and sigh. "Well lets go eat I am starving."

"Like Sam would say, you always are." I chuckle and nod.

"You don't want a grumpy Dean, so feed me."

"Alright." Cas sighs and climbs out of the car.

"This is phenomenal. I have never tasted anything like this." I dig into my plate, not bothering to look at Cas.

"I am glad you like it. Now do you want me to start?"

"Yeah sure." I nod and look up. Leaning back in my seat, I stare at Cas and he slowly starts to shrink away. "Hey, it's ok. No matter what you say, I won't leave you. I love you Cas." I wrap his hand in mine, stroking gently with my thumb.

"Thanks. I am fine. I just don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning?" I start to laugh, but Cas remained stiff.

"Ha-ha very funny, I guess I will start after Jo's dad died." Cas takes a deep breath. "I am sorry for what I am about to tell you. After her dad died my father was a wreck, but that didn't stop him from doing his job. In fact after he died my dad never stopped working. My dad was not a good man. His job required stealing, lying, and even killing and the worst part was that he was good at it. You don't know how many dead people I have seen. It breaks my heart to know I was raised into a life like that. My brothers take it better than I do, they say I am to sensitive, but that is because dad never actually took them on one of his jobs. It is scary because father wants me to follow in his footsteps, yes he wants my brothers to as well, but me especially…" I watch as Cas starts to break. His hands are trembling and tears are filling his eyes.

"Hey it is ok."

"No it's not. Dean I obeyed him. I followed his orders for years. I joined his job, thinking I would be happier if I listened to my dad, it was worse. I told him I couldn't do it anymore and he was furious, but eventually he got a partner. He hadn't had a partner since Jo's father, but he did now. Dean, it was your father."

"What?!"

"Your father joined mine and became a hunter."

"My father what?"

"He became a hunter, he killed like me."

"No! That can't be true. My dad wouldn't hurt a soul."

"That was true, until your mother died."

"My mom died in a crash along with my father."

"No they died on a hunt. Mary was caught in cross fire, John got angry and tried to kill the monster that took Mary and lost his life in the process. I know this because I was there. I was sixteen."

"Cas you watched my parents die. You watched someone die at age sixteen."

"I am sorry Dean." I felt the tears roll down my face and I pull my hand from Cas's.

"Can we go?" I get up and start to walk out.

"Dean!"

"Meet me in the car."

I sit in the passenger seat, tears streaking my face. I try to process what Cas had said, but can't. Finally Castiel slides into the driver's seat.

"Dean?"

"Cas why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how. I mean going up to someone and saying I killed innocent people in my life, hunted innocent people and oh yeah your dad worked with me and both of your parents died on the job is not an amazing way to introduce yourself."

"Damn it Cas. We have known each other for months and you still haven't told me. How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many lives did you take, did my parents take?"

"Too many to count. It was the hardest part of my life. I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

"But you did Cas, I mean you fricken killed people and right now you are hurting me."

"I am sorry. I bet you never want to see me again. I will take you home and you won't have to, you can travel as you wished and I won't go with you. I expected this anyway."

"The last thing I want you to do is walk out of my life. I mean I will take the crap of all our lives. I just don't want to be lied to. I don't want to be hurt, not by you. I don't want to see you walk away. Cas I love you and that did not change by what you told me, I only feel hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me earlier, plus you were keeping secrets about my dad. I don't want you to feel bad, but I want you to stay and I want you to go road tripping with me. I can't lose you."

"You don't want me." Cas wouldn't meet my eyes and I saw a small tear roll down his cheek. I grab his face and make him look at me.

"Did you hear what I said? Cas, I want you. I don't ever want to lose you, that would cause too much pain. We are in this together now."

"You are taking so much. I am not good for you. I will only…" I lean forward and kiss him.

"I don't care what you 'will' do to me. I just can't imagine the world without my angel."

"I am no angel, Dean."

"But I got the point across." I smile and this time Cas pulls me to his lips.

_So sorry it's a day late. I tried to hurry, but I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Now you are probably thinking, why is Dean taking this so well, he isn't, you will see in the future the truth, but it is true that Dean cares for Cas and doesn't want him gone. Now a little sneak peak for next chapter. I felt since I made you wait a day, you should see what is to come._

"Sam?"

"In the kitchen!" I hear a giggle and I walk through the kitchen doorway. Stopping dead in my tracks I see Sam getting up from a kneeling position in front of Jess.

"What the hell?"

"Dean! Sam just proposed!" I take a step back, so much excitement for one day. Then I feel a hand slide into mine, noticing Sam starts to laugh.

"No way."

"What?"

_Ok don't want to give too much away, but here is the base of what is to come. I hope you are excited to find out more. I plan to post next weekend, but if I get any review begging to post a chapter sooner than I might, depending on time. Thank you and please review, even if it is just to say hi._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Thank you YoungHopeful for reviewing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (Haven't done one of these in a while so I did.)_

Dean's POV

"Sam?!"

"In the kitchen." I hear a giggle and I walk through the kitchen doorway. Stopping dead in my tracks I see Sam getting up from a kneeling position in front of Jess.

"What the hell?"

"Dean! Sam just proposed!" I take a step back, so much excitement for one day. Then I feel a hand slide into mine, noticing Sam starts to laugh.

"No way."

"What?"

"You and Cas." A smile lights up Sam's face and Jess squeals next to him.

"Dean, what happened to not swinging that way?" Jess smacks Sam's arm.

"Hey, I am flexible, plus some people are worth swinging off course for." I smile at Cas and I see his eyes sparkle, which brightens my day even more. "Anyway, wow Sam you proposed."

"Yeah, I thought it was time." Sam starts to scratch his head and smiles slightly.

"That's great." I release Cas's hand and walk over to Sam. Wrapping my arms around him, I pull him into a hug. I pat his back and release turning to Jess; I quickly pull her into a bear hug as well.

"Dean, you're crushing me." Jess starts to push me and I let her go. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I held them back.

"I am very happy for you two." I smile, but before anyone else could speak, I walk out of the kitchen.

Cas's POV

I watch as Jess and Dean exchange a hug, but this nagging feeling told me something was wrong.

"I am very happy for you two." Dean's voice is hollow and before I say something, Dean hurries away.

"Dean?" Sam yells, but there is no reply. "Jess, I will be right back."

"No Sam! Stay with your fiancée, I will go talk to Dean." I give a reassuring smile to Sam and disappear the way Dean went.

I find Dean sitting on the porch railing. Sitting down beside him, I grab his hand and begin to gentle stroke it with my thumb. We sit in silence eventually Dean lays his head on my shoulder and sighs.

"You know Sam is concerned about what happened earlier."

"Yeah I know."

"What did happen back there?"

"It was nothing."

"I can tell your lying, please don't lie."

"I don't want to talk about it. I am fine."

"No you're not; you can't just hide every emotion. I understand that you don't want to show weakness, but you cannot cope with it forever."

"I can do what I want. You don't know me!"

"I do know you Dean and you don't like to show any sign of weakness, you believe sadness, happiness, even love are weaknesses so you hide them."

"No I do not. I show emotion all the time."

"Getting angry is different, that is an emotion that can easily come and go, but all the others are harder to get rid of. Anything that shows you care is hard for you, you don't want your emotions to be used against you."

"Damn it Cas. You don't know anything. We have only known each other for about a month and a half now and that is not enough time to know someone! Castiel you don't know a damn thing."

"I know more than you think Dean. I feel these same conflicts in emotion every day. I have trouble waking up in the morning, sometimes I think life isn't worth the pain that I feel every morning. I have felt that way for years and finally I have found a light to my endless amount of darkness and I wake up every morning for him, I push through for him. Dean you changed my life, and I kept so much from you until today, and that is because of the bundled up emotion, you can't become me." Dean's green eyes are wide and I could see the anger deflating.

"I had no idea. Cas, I am so sorry."

"It is fine, but I want to let you know it is ok to let your feelings show, it is not weakness, it's love and there is nothing wrong with love. Don't be afraid to show you care." I look down at our hands, pulling mine from his, I start to turn, but Dean grasps my hand back, twisting me around to face him. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

I feel the tears roll down Dean's cheek, but I do not care, for he was taking my advice. We slowly pull apart, but Dean's hands don't move and mine go up to his face, wiping the tears.

"I don't think love is a weakness, I think it's strength. I feel stronger with you at my side, but I also feel you could be used against me, I mean I have many enemies, and I don't want you or anyone I care for hurt."

"I can take c are of myself."

"I realize that Cas, it's just that… I love you." I smile at Dean and he smirks slightly.

"I love you too, Dean."

"Now you must promise me something." Dean stares seriously at me.

"What?"

"You must never give up one life, because there is someone who cares and it will tear them apart if you ended it."

"I promise I won't give up, on me or on you."

"Where did I come in to that promise?"

"I promise to always be there for you and support you, I promise not to let you down when times get hard, I will support you in any way I can."

"I appreciate it Cas."

"Now do you want to tell me why you came out here in the first place?"

"It was just hard."

"Hard?"

"It is hard to face the fact that things are different. It won't be me and Sam anymore. Sam is getting married and that is the best thing I could ask for, he is happy and I am so grateful for it, but this means that our bond won't be as strong. I mean now I get to go travel the country with an amazing person by my side, but I have to tell him first, then I have to leave him. I have worked so hard to raise Sammy and letting go will be hard. I know he will have Jess and he is happy with her, but once I go it will be super hard to come home when Sam needs me."

"No matter the distance, no matter how many others you include in your life, doesn't mean you and Sam won't be close. I have never seen a bond like yours and I wish I could have that, but I don't, you have something special and it won't just fade into the non-existent."

"How do I tell Sam?"

"We will do it together. You don't have to do things alone anymore; you have someone to support you, someone who loves you." Dean smiles and I return it, sealing our lips together.

_Sorry for the paragraphs, about 1/3 of the way through my computer started to act up, so everything is indented all funny as you can see with this authors not, I will try to figure out what is happening and I am sorry for this inconvenience. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I decided it was time for some wise Cas and so I hope that turned out well. Tell me what you think. Please review. I love you guys._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, thank you barjy02, YoungHopeful, and Jenna Rudder for reviewing. Also I want to give a special thanks to Moongirl123 for bringing to my attention, that I never gave credit to S.E. Hinton for the setting. I was reading the outsiders and I thought it would be cool to set Supernatural in that time period, so I am grateful to Moongirl123 for letting me know that it sounded like Outsiders. I am sorry for an inconveniences and I never wanted to take credit for her work. I am sorry and it won't happen again, but I assure you if you haven't figured it out already this story is not Outsiders, only the setting was inspired by it. Enough of my ramble, here is the story. _

Dean's POV

I have never been so glad to have someone hold me. Usually I like to take care of myself, but on the occasions there are times that I am glad that someone can take care of me. My head rests on Cas's shoulder, his arms wrapped around my body, I never felt more content. I was also glad that I had someone as wise as Cas to help me through things, obviously he knows what he's talking about and without him I don't know what I would do.

"Thank you so much." I mumble.

"I don't understand why you are thanking me." I feel Cas's breath in my hair as he spoke.

"You have done so much for me already and I couldn't ask for more, plus you have made me the most comfortable and happiest I have ever felt in my life."

"That's funny, because you have made me feel the most at home; I have never felt anything like this in my life."

"I hope that is a good thing."

"It's better than a good thing, it a wonderful thing."

"Can we just stay here?"

"If that's what you wish, but eventually we will have to get food and then I have to go home, but for now we can stay."

"Well, even though we can't stay forever, I guess staying for now is a good compromise." I sigh and stare out at my open backyard, it is not much, but it is still something. I spend a lot of time out here thinking, the outdoors helps me clear my mind, and a beer bottle, but I won't get into that. We sit there for a couple more hours, only speaking every once in awhile. It was nice sitting there in silence; the best part was that we could sit there in silence and have it not be awkward. We were comfortable, happy, leaning against one another, hands clutched together, but every happy moment has to end.

"Dean!" I hear Sam call from inside the house, but I shake it off, knowing Sam would come out here if it was important, plus I don't want to ruin the moment.

"Dean!"The door behind me slams and I realized there was no way this moment could last. I lift my head off of Cas's shoulder and turn around, facing Sam.

"What is it?"

"Ellen, Joe, and Ash, they were just attacked."

"What?!"

"Zachariah went in to the bar with his gang and burned it down. Ash is missing." The horror on Cas and Sam's face could not match my own. Ash is missing. I jump up, pulling Cas with me. Once I realize I hadn't let go of his hand we were already out the front door. "Dean, wait!"

"Who told you this Sam?"

"Ellen called; her and Joe are on their way over."

"Great, well you can talk to them I am going to find Zachariah."

"Dean, Ellen needs to talk to you."

"But…"

"Dean, I will go. You and Sam should stay and talk to your friends, plus Joe doesn't like me very much and it would be better if there wasn't another fight, so I will leave."Cas stares at me all signs of a smile gone.

"Cas, you can't hide from Joe."

"I know, but I think it's for the best that in this situation I better not get involved on this end, plus it is my family and I can talk to them without too much damage or injuries. If you go they will hurt you and I can't let that happen."

"Cas that is thoughtful, but you said you could get hurt."

"Yes I can. My brothers are not the gentlest individuals and even if you are family if you get in the way you are enemies and they will make sure you don't get in the way again, but I am used to this and since I am family they won't be as harsh as they would be to someone they don't know. It would be better if I go."

"Fine, but come back in one piece. Also you will have to face Joe soon. I can't have one of my best friends and boyfriend fighting; it will make it hard to hang out."

"Deal, I am going to go now."

"Hey you are forgetting something." Cas gives me a confused look, tilting his head to one side and I step forward kissing him. I pull away and smile. "Now you can go."

"Alright see you later."

"Oh and Cas."

"Yes?"

"Kick Zachariah's ass for me."

"Will do." With that he leaves.

"Wow that was weird."

"What?"

"I still can't believe you and Cas, but hey it's cool."

"Yeah whatever, let's focus on what is important. Our friend is missing and we have a meeting, when will Ellen and Joe…"

"We are here boys."

_Hey, so haha you have to wait till next chapter to see what Ellen needs to talk to Dean and Sam about, also how will they take the information on Dean and Cas, also next chapter you get to see Cas and his relationship with his brothers. Now also you are probably wondering how Sam will take Dean leaving, well that will be soon, if stuff doesn't get in the way that is. I promise it will happen eventually. Again sorry about the Outsiders thing. Please and review. Tell me what you think Ellen will tell the boys. What do you think will happen between Cas and his brothers? If I get five reviews by tomorrow afternoon I will post another chapter tomorrow night._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, so sorry it's a little late, went to see MockingJay and picked up my sister from the airport, then I had school stuff. Anyway I love you guys so much and thank you to YoungHopeful, barjy02, and Jenna Rudder. Also very quick if you want more fantastic Supernatural fanfiction I recommend reading Jenna Rudder's Hell and Back, it is fantastic. I completed the story and there is soon to be a sequel, so please check her workout. Thanks again guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, even if it's something random like banana._

Cas's POV

I walk away from Dean's house, my heart aching. Dean puts too much pressure on himself, but more than the heart ache for Dean and his issues it is for his family and friends. So much has been placed on their shoulders because of my family and I am sick of it. I clench my fists angry and ready to face my brothers, I was going to get Ash back.

My brothers are going to pay for what they are doing to the Winchesters, one way or another. Also if it comes to this, I will leave the Winchesters be, it will protect them and all I want is for them to be safe, but that will be my last resort. I start humming trying to calm myself; I have spent too much time with Dean. I make it to my house and before going inside I take a deep breath. I pull open the door and walk in.

"Zachariah!" I call into the undecorated house. After several minutes there was still no reply.

"Zachariah, I know you are here."

"You called Castiel." I look to my left where Zachariah stands on the staircase.

"Yes. I want you to release the Winchesters' friend and leave them be."

"Oh do you. That is interesting because if I remember correctly I have higher authority and I can do what I want. I want Dean Winchester in our group and if I have to kidnap or kill people to do it, I will."

"I won't let you do that."

"What could you do?"

"More than you think."

"Really, Castiel you have always been weak and emotional, you can't fight me, plus who do you have on your side?"

"The Winchesters."

"Please like they would work with you."

"Actually they would, where do you think I have been the last month?"

"I thought you were having another argument with father, so you were off doing whatever you do when that happens."

"Well hate to burst your arrogant little bubble, but I have been working with the Winchesters and they are my friends. Now I request that you let Ash go."

"How did you get past Dean's wall?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have known Dean for a while and he doesn't let anyone into his life, not even his best friends. How did you do it?"

"I just befriended him. Now please just let Ash go!"

"You expect me to release him, he is my leverage." Zachariah starts down the stairs toward me. "You really like to betray your family, don't you? I bet you haven't even told Dean your little secret."

"I told him enough. I trust him and he trusts me, plus you guys aren't family, you may be blood but you aren't family, the Winchesters are."

"Interesting. Fine Castiel if you want me to release Ash, I will do it for you, but you have to do something for me."

Dean's POV

"Hi." I look at Jo and Ellen, smiling slightly. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you boys too, but I wish we were meeting for better reasons."

"Why are you here?" Sam asks his voice filled with concern.

"Jo told me you have been working with Castiel."

"So what if we are, how does it affect you?" I raise my voice, not wanting to get into what happened last time when Jo and Cas met.

"Dean, who long have you been friends?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you are practically family and what you do affects us all."

"You know what I am an adult, I am allowed to do what I want and I can take care of myself. If I am friends with Cas that is my decision and if you don't like it well to fucking bad."

"Don't take that tone with me boy. We aren't going to stop you from being friends. We just want you to know the truth, he is also part of the reason why Ash is with us and in the situation he is in."

"Cas already told me what happened between his family and yours and he is talking with his family right now trying to get Ash back."

"What?"

"Cas is trying to get Ash back."

"Dean you realize if he does get Ash back, his brothers will be using him as leverage, they will use him against you." Ellen stares at me.

Sighing, I look down at my hands. "Yeah I realized that."

"Why are you letting him risk that?"

"Wasn't my choice, it was his."

"I will have to thank him."

"Now what is the real reason you wanted to talk to us."

"We just wanted to tell you we accept that you are friends with Cas, I had let go of Jo's dad years ago, and I forgave Cas's father. I think Jo was just shocked to see him."

"I can speak for myself. I wanted to apologize for my behavior, I was actually hoping he would be here so I could apologize personally, but it didn't work out that way."

"Yeah sorry. Well is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Well tell us what is going on in your world, I mean last time I heard anything, Jo was coming home crying about Cas."

"Well our life has been peachy. Sam has got some pretty big news though."

"Why don't you tell us?"

"Yes tell them Sammy or you can get Jess to come out, because you kind of left her in the kitchen."

"You left Jess in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, she is kind of over for dinner and the issue with Ash came up. Hey Jess you can come out."

"Thought you forgot about me." Jess smiles and walks over to Sam, sitting on his lap. "Hello Ellen, Jo." She flashes them a smile.

"Hey Jess, I guess we have to tell Ellen and Jo the news."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"Together."

"Okay."

"We are getting married." Jess lifts up her hand, revealing her ring.

"Oh my god." Jo smiles and gets up to hug Jess. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I am glad you two are happy." Ellen nods her head with a smile on her face. "Dean you need to find someone who makes you feel this way."

"Don't worry about me." I try to brush it off, but I could tell Ellen was not going to let this go easily. "Ellen I truly am fine."

"I just want you to be happy like Sam is. You deserve it after all you have done."

"Trust me it is alright."

"Dean, just tell them." Sam grunts.

"I have someone."

"Who?" Jo turns her head, snapping at me.

"Well it just started today, it was part of my birthday gift and well we are together."

"Who is it, Dean?!"

I take a deep breath, rubbing my neck. "It's Cas."

"What?! You are saying you are with him, my god."

"It's not your decision, now is it Jo."

"Well you could have chosen someone else."

"I didn't!"

"I see that, but you should have."

"I thought you said you were alright with him."

"I was alright with him being your friend." She gets up and stomps toward me and I follow in pursuit.

"Well you don't own me, I am my own person and I believe Cas is worth it."

"Dean, you hardly know him, and this might drag you away from home, away from Sam."

"I wasn't going to stay anyway!" Surprise seems to take control as Jo takes a step back.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam stands up and walks over tome.

"I mean that once you are married I am gone. I knew you were going to marry Jess, meaning I am alone; I don't want to stay here. I am tired man, tired of this small town, of this life. I want to go somewhere be something, and I can't do that here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His expression helped a mixture of sorrow and hurt.

"Because I didn't know how to and I didn't expect it to actually happen. I was waiting till I got a car, but I never had enough money between house, food, and college for you, so I never really thought I would get to go."

"Well sorry I got in the way, I didn't mean to crush your dreams, Dean all I want is for you to be happy, and you didn't have to hide this from me. Does Cas know about this?"

"Yes, he bought me the car so I can go, plus he is coming with me."

"Well that's great I am happy for you."

"Sam, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't shut me out; I was going to tell you."

"Did I really have to find out this way?"

"No one was supposed to find out this way, Cas and I were going to tell you together, but that didn't happen."

"Yeah, it didn't"

"I am sorry."

"Whatever." Sam walks out, with Jess soon after.

"I can't believe it." Water fills Jo's eyes. "I can't believe any of this." She walks out the front door, slamming the door on her way out.

"Well that was entertaining. It looks like you boys have some warming up to do. Anyway Dean, I am happy for, I knew you weren't going to stay around and I am glad you are with Cas, he is real sweet. I should probably go. This was a nice chat and I hope Cas comes back, if he does give him a kiss for me."

"Will do thanks Ellen." Ellen gives me a quick hug before heading out the door. Well that was disastrous; I hope Cas is having better luck.

_Sorry it is super late, have been very busy, but here it is. I feel like this chapter isn't very good, but tell me what you think. Also I will try to make next chapter long chapter because I had this one up so late, but we will see what will actually happen. Anyway love you guys. Please review. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys, so didn't hear anything from y'all, except Jenna Rudder and thank you for that and no problem for the shout out, I love doing that and so if you guys have anything you want me to read or anything special I will do it for you. Also I am going through a hard time right now and so if I don't update as regularly or I update more often, it's because I am stressed and need to get away, so anyway thank you and I love you guys. Please Review._

Jo's POV

I storm out of the Winchester's house, huffing as my hair flew out of my face. I can't believe the arrogance of those Winchesters. I feel the tears burning in my eyes. Why does Dean trust someone he hardly knows? It took him years to trust me and then boom some dreamy guy with dark hair and blue eyes pops into his life and saving people he loves. Then he gets to leave this crummy old town with someone he barely knows. Plus Dean and I have always dreamt of moving away. Now it is something different all because of one person.

"Jo!" I hear my mom's voice come from behind me. I walk faster, ignoring her call. "Johanna Beth you stop right now."I stop in my tracks, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?!"

"Your behavior has been out of control lately. What is it between you and Cas? You have been very rude about it, and I know it's not about your dad, because you let that go years ago, also why did you walk out at the Winchester's house?"

"I just don't like him, I think he is wrong for Dean and will cause trouble. I walked out, because I was shocked that Dean was leaving and I needed to take it all in." My mother stares at me her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You really expect me to believe that story."

"What do you mean?"

"Jo, I know you like Dean, I know you had a thing for him from the start." I blush and turn away. "I love Dean and I love Sam like they are my own and I think Cas is good for Dean and everything is going to be fine. I just hope Sam will take Dean leaving a little bit better once he comes back with Ash. Now let's go back to the diner and wait for Cas to bring Ash home.

Cas's POV

"What must I do?"

"Since you seemed to have made a little connection with the Winchesters', you will get as much information as you can out of them, and you will report it to me weekly. Then you will get Dean to join or group and if he doesn't you will kill him." Zachariah smiles at me.

"No!"

"Yes, you will. I have methods of getting people to do things Cas and I am sure you don't want to find out how."

"I will never betray the Winchesters, I would never kill them."

"Yes you would."

"No Zachariah I won't." I turn my back on him.

"Castiel, you have made a mistake."

"You will release Ash and I will talk to Dean, but I won't get information or kill him."

"Oh Castiel, but you will for not only did we kidnap Ash we took your beloved little sister Anna . Now, we knew you had a thing for Dean and we also knew that torturing you won't get us anywhere, so we decided who is your weak spot is and well you know who that is. Michael bring Anna!"

I look up seeing Michael drag out my red headed sister. Immediately my heart clenches seeing the blood drip from many wounds. The worst part is she was leaning on Michael, meaning she was too weak to walk herself.

"Anna!" I run forward, but Zachariah steps in my way.

"Zachariah, you need to get out of my way. How could you do that, Anna is our sister and you go ahead and torture her?"

"It was easily actually considering Anna and I weren't exactly close."

"You need to let Ash go and let me take Anna to the hospital."

"No, because we have only just started our torture for you, I mean you can't walk away with Ash and Anna, without being punished yourself."Zachariah steps forward, placing a blade under my chin and pushing me away."

Dean's POV

I wait patiently for Cas to return, silently praying that he will be alright. I am alone, because shortly after Ellen and Jo left Sam did with Jess trailing behind, she will hopefully help him cool down.

~buzz buzz~ my phone goes off and I pull it out and sigh at the name on the screen.

"_Hey Cas."_

"_Dean.."_ I hear a gasp on the other line, but what was worse is that Cas's voice was different. _"Dean, help…"_

_Hey guys sorry about the cliff hanger and sorry it is short even though I promised along one, I had a super busy weekend and like I said earlier I am going through a hard time, so it was hard to write this chapter, but I promise I will try my best to write a long one next time. Sorry it is late… I am just sorry in general, anyway I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear back from you guys, even if its saying read this or write this. Oh also I might be writing another Supernatural fanfic, but I am not positive, I will let you know if I do. Anyway this is getting long, so bye. Please Review._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys do I needed to get away and so I decided to write another chapter for you guys early. Anyway thanks to YoungHopeful for reviewing the last chapter. Please enjoy the chapter and review once you are done. _

Dean's POV

_"Dean…" I hear a gasp on the other end of the line, but what was worse is that Cas's voice was different. "Dean, help…"_

_ "Cas! What is wrong?"_

_ "I need help, please." _His voice trembles and I feel my heart beating faster.

_"Cas, I need you to tell me where you are." _I pick up my keys, racing out towards the Impala.

_ "I… I am in the back alley behind my house, you know where my house is, and you can find it. Hurry Dean." _

_"I am on my way, Cas just hold on."_

_ "Dean, I am sorry."_

_ "Sorry for what?"_

_"For…"_ There is silence on the other end, than I hear a buzz. I pull the phone from my ear and see that Cas was no longer on, something happened and I need to find him fast.

"Damn it!" I race down the street towards where I remembered Cas's house was. Once I spot it, I park the car, pushing the door open. I run toward the street where Cas said he would be, turning the corner I see a form curled up on the ground.

"Cas!" I reach him and fall to my knees, pulling him towards me, so he lays in my lap. "Cas, I am here, please wake up."

"Dean?" I hear a gasp and I nod.

"It's me." I look down at the face of my angel, but what I saw made my stomach twist. The left side of his face was swollen and purple. His lip was split and a giant cut went from his chin to his temple. Even though his physical appearance was heart wrenching, what was not see hurt more. I look into Castiel's eyes and see a deep pain, hurt and betrayal to be exact. "Cas, what happened?"

"I… I can't." His body starts to shake with sobs.

"Hey it's ok." I whisper, pulling him to my chest. "Let's get out of here and fixed up. Then if you are ready, you can tell me what happened." Cas nods. I put his arms around my neck and stand up.

I get Cas into the passenger seat and then drive away, but no matter how hard I tried I could not stop glancing over at him to make sure he was alright. His head was leaning against the window, his eyes closed. I give a sad smile in his direction, glad he was okay.

"Dean, why do you keep looking at me?" Cas whispers.

"I am just checking to see how you are doing."

"You can just ask me instead of trying to make it look like you aren't nervous."

"I just…"

"It's fine. I am fine, I guess." I nod.

"That's good, I am glad."Cas sighs and turns away from me.

"Dean, why do you care so much?"

"Because I do."

"That is the most non answer you could give anyone."

"I care because… I love you and I couldn't imagine a world without you in it. I know this is sappy, but I truly do care for you and I don't want you hurt."

"Wow, I thought you weren't one for chick- flick moments."

"Shut up." Cas laughs slightly and I smile. "No, seriously, do you realize how much it hurts seeing you this way? It doesn't help that you won't tell me what happened so I can't defend you."

"I think I realize how much it hurts, but I just am not ready. I can't even begin to tell you what happened back there, and Dean you don't have to protect me, I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but Cas, I want to be there for you. I want to help you. This also means that what happened back at your house you can share with me, but in your own time."

"Thank you Dean." We sit in silence as I pull up to my house, but just before I got out Cas speaks.

"That's not my house you know."

"What?" I furrow my eyebrows, confused at the random words.

"This is my home, here with you." I smile at his words, taking comfort in them. "I love you."

Cas's POV

I sit inside the warm house, my legs pulled up against my chest. Dean is in the kitchen making me a quick meal along with getting medical supplies to patch me up.

"Okay." He comes out with a hand full of medications and other needed emergency kit stuff. He pulls out a cotton swab and peroxide, putting the peroxide on the cotton. "Okay, so this is going to sting, but it will prevent infection." I nod and he starts to my cuts. Wincing, I start to shift away from him. "Cas, it will subside, but we need to clean these." He holds my hand and kisses me gently. "You will be fine."

"Thank you. I will try my best to sit still." He smiles and begins his work again. I try not to flinch and manage to well enough, only occasionally shying away.

"Done." I sigh in relief and Dean laughs. "Cas the first part is done, I have to give you stitches and then your face needs to be patched up, even though you still look handsome as ever."

"Fine, but please hurry and quit being such a charmer." I smile at him and he flashes one back at me, while grabbing a needle and thread.

"This will hurt a little more than the peroxide."

"Damn. Okay just get it over with." He stitches up all my deep cuts and when he finished each he left a little kiss on each, making the pain lessen.

"I am official done." Dean says after wiping my face.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now I am going to get you your food." He kisses me. "Be right back." I moan as he wakes away, trying to pull him into my arms, but he was just out of reach. He turns and looks at me, chuckling. Then he leaves the room.

He quickly comes back with two plates of tacos. "I decided it was a good night for tacos." I nod and smile, patting the seat next to me. Dean sits down, handing my plate to me and turning on the television to a movie. I curl into Dean's side, laying my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence eating and watching, enjoying our time together.

"Dean, I love you." I whisper into his ear and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Cas. I love you so much." He pulls me in closer, into his lap to be exact, and kisses my head. I put my face in the crook of his neck and breathe in his sent. I love his scent; it was a mix of leather, smoke, a good smoke like fire, and something else I couldn't place. I gently kiss his neck and smile. Closing my eyes, I feel Dean's arms holding me close.

"Goodnight Cas." These are the last words I hear before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
